Color Blind
by yonia8
Summary: Each Chapter is based on a specific color. As it nears the end, you'll see why the title is named "Color Blind." Rated M for chapter 4 only. Sorry, I couldn't resist! SORRY! XD
1. Red

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please, if it's really that bad, criticize it! Please, for the sake of the future, do it if you must! **

**Color Blind**

_Chapter 1_

Red

I see the color red all over your face as you hold up a tomato in front of your face to hide that tremendous blush creeping over your face. I poke the brown part of the red delicacy and tell you it's been bruised.

"Oh, really?" Tamaki-Sempai said to me. "I could've sworn I checked this thing out before I left the store, Haruhi. Oh, what a waste." He threw the tomato across the table and took out another. He was about to bite into it when he held it out to me.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at the seemed to be ripened tomato. He blushed and loosened his grip on it.

"Could you check it for me?" He asked me, feeling slightly embarrassed. I smiled and nodded. I twirled it around in my fingers for a moment and gave it back to him.

"It's as ripe as your hair, Sempai!" I laughed. He laughed, too. We had sort of the same sense of humor.

After lunch, I went to go see Hikaru and Kaoru. Their red hair glistened as they stood in the halls waiting for the bell to ring. I walked past them but they almost tore my shoulder apart.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Kaoru asked. I was hoping they wouldn't do this.

"Going to my next class, Kaoru." I replied plainly, trying to shuffle away from their grasp.

"But, Haruhi, The bell won't ring for another 2 and a half minutes!" Hikaru cried. I sighed at this. Were they _really _this obnoxious? I'd give it a yes.

"Exactly!" Obviously, from the look on their faces, I had confused them. "It means I need to get to class a little earlier than normal!" And I shuffled on down the hall.

After school, I met up with Kyouya, Takashi, and Mitsukuni for a material check. I took Kyouya's bag and he took mine, Mitsukuni took Takashi's and Takashi took his. It wasn't very complicated, really. We each had a new list to exchange every day and have our partner check for it.

Only one thing was missing from my bag; my red notebook.

"Oh no! How am I supposed to do my biology homework, now?!" I asked them. All of a sudden, I felt a warm hand startle my shoulder.

"Haruhi, I have a key if you'd like to get into the school." It was Renge. I stared at her red ribbon and then at her face. I grinned and thanked her.

"You're the best, Renge!" And I ran inside.

**A/N: The next chapter will be called Green, ok?! **


	2. Green

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Please Read and Review! **

_Chapter 2_

Green

I love the color green. It's my favorite color and, lucky for me, it's the color of my eyes. It's yet another day at this wondrous school and I love it! Tamaki-Sempai said he liked the color green, too. I bet it's only 'cuz I like it…

"Sempai, I know your favorite color isn't green." I said to him.

"Who says, Haruhi?!" And a smile slyly made its way across both of our faces.

"I say, Sempai!" And we both laughed. "Oh, man! I forgot! I promised to meet Mitsukuni and Takashi for lunch! Bye, Sempai!" I gave him a kiss and I ran off.

"Bye Haruhi!" He felt his cheek and smiled. "SHE KISSED ME!" He laughed and ran around the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys! What's up?!" I asked Takashi and little Mitsukuni. I ruffled Mitsukuni's hair and hugged Takashi. This is how I always greeted them, since they'd be gone soon.

"Nothing much, Haruhi." And we released the hug. I then used the money I had left and bought all of us lunch.

"My treat!" I said, and handed them their green trays.

"Thank you, Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni said and ate with the provided chop sticks.

Next, Kyouya met up with me in the hall. "Hey, Haruhi, I'm going home early today. I don't feel too good." He said and he looked pale and green at the same time.

"Oh, ok! I'll just have one of the twins fill in!" I said cheerfully.

"Good luck with them!" He warned and walked off.

Now it was time to leave and Takashi and Mitsukuni were outside already. I came along with both twins because they both wanted to help. We did the book bag check and I forgot ANOTHER thing.

My green ruler!

"I can't do my math homework now! Oh, man!" I said.

"Here, use mine!" Renge said.

'_Why is she so out of character? Oh, well!' _"I owe you another one!" I said and thought.

**A/N: Seeing a pattern yet? I am! The next chapter will be called white, ok?!**


	3. White

**A/N: -- Yes, I typed chapter 3 in 5 minutes because I have a life and I have other things to do, people! Work with me here! This one will be better, ok?! If you have a request on a color you want for a chapter, just PM me or review, k?! Oh, and random fun, sorry! I thought her eyes were green! They looked like it:P**

_Chapter 3_

White

I looked at each little white snowflake falling to the ground. I was so miserable. It was a snow day, but for some reason I didn't want to miss school.

"Dad, I'm so bored! I have nothing to do and I really wanted to go to school!" I yelled. I studied the features on his face. He had lazy, brown eyes and orange, flowing hair, a sealed, thin mouth, and just right cheeks. _'Wow! __**I **__sound out of character now! -- _I _thought. _

"Don't worry, Haruhi! The Ouran High School Host Club said they would try to get over here through the storm! Don't be so glum, now!" My dad told me.

"The…Host Club? Coming here? AGAIN?! HURRAY!" I screamed. _'Ok, that's it, I am TOTALLY out of character!' _

_-------_

I looked out the window and saw their car arrive at the front of the house. I frantically grabbed my earrings, twisted them around my ears, and opened the door to greet them. "Hey, guys!" I told them.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Tamaki-Sempai told me. Even Renge was here! "Hey, Haruhi. What's with the pale and white face?" I blushed at this.

"Oh, um…It's nothing. I was…uh…Just out playing with the white snow! Hehehe ah…." I fidgeted with my collar and invited them in.

Kaoru complimented the house and the white paint I used to color my room. Hikaru did the same except he said it looked too plain colored. He said if he had this room, he's make it white with blue polka dots and, as we know him, Kaoru said he would do the same.

Kyouya made an entrance into my room, too. "Hmm…I like it! But, the TV's too small," he said. He took out his cell phone and ordered a plasma screen TV.

"WHAT?! Oh, no, you really don't have to do that! Heheh!" I told Kyouya.

Kyouya then retorted with a, "It's necessary."

Mitsukuni and Takashi looked around and stared at the pictures I drew. "Wow…Haruhi, YOU drew these?!" Takashi said.

I then said, "Uh….Yeah….Are you surprised?!" I hoped they were! Takashi nodded his head, as did Mitsukuni.

"HARU-CHAN DREW A CAKE WITH TWO STRAWBERRIES ON IT! AND HAIR AND SKIN ON IT?!" Mitsukuni screamed out. Except…It was a naked lady with white hair and white skin.

"Umm….Yeah! That's it, Hunny-Sempai!" I told him, blushing an extreme apple color. Takashi saw me and turned Mitsukuni the other way.

-----

"Let's eat!" We all said as we sat down to lunch. I looked down at my plate and then up at my superiors.

"Umm….How'd you guys get here, anyways?" I asked them.

"Oh, we used our snow plow limo!" Tamaki said casually. My right eye twitched and we continued to eat.

When everyone was finally finished, I took their plates and washed them. "Well, what a satisfying lunch!" Hikaru and Kaoru yawned.

"Yes, indeed. But, we must get going! We're off schedule for the party!" Kyouya said.

"Party?!" I shouted, but Kyouya and everyone else grabbed my arm and we were off.

-----

"HARUHI-KUN'S HERE EVERYONE! OH, HE'S JUST SO CUTE AND ADORABLE!' My face went white once again.

"Umm…Thank…You?" I said in a question like manner. I stared at the white banner that read: Haruhi sings live tonight! And I narrowed my eyes. "TAMAKI-SEMPAAAAAAAIIIII!" I screamed and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar neck.

"Oh, Heheh…Did you see the banner, Haruhi?! Heheh!" Tamaki squinted because he did not want to look into my now reddened face.

"I AM NOT SINGING!" I screamed…But….I ended up singing anyways and the snow glistened on, white and glimmering and shiny as always.

**A/N: This one could be read as a oneshot! Sorry If I didn't explain the party part all the way through! Next Chapter: YOU DECIDE! XD**


	4. Blue Lemons

**A/N: Ok, you may think these chapters are just drabbles, BUT THEY AREN'T! I PROMISE YOU THAT! They are going to lead to something!**

_Chapter 4_

_Blue_

I stared at the new blue uniform I had on. It technically wasn't new, but it was newly washed, so it looked new. I grabbed my belongings and my blue address book and was on my way to school. The snow cleared up, so everything looked beautiful again. Well, snow is beautiful, but the grass is dying under it, so it's hard to think of it as 'beautiful.'

When I got to school, I searched immediately for Tamaki-Senpai. I just realized my long lost love for him. He made me realize that you can do pretty much anything if your mind is set to it!

I saw a blue uniform at a locker the size of a bike and went over to it. I immediately grabbed the unknown hand and pulled it close to me. I placed his mouth on mine and kissed him. But….It wasn't Tamaki….It was….Regrettably….Takashi…..

Takashi stared at me in confusion and flushed his face a bright, rosy red. I looked up at him and noticed he didn't have blonde hair, or blue eyes. "You aren't Tamaki-Senpai!" I mumbled and ran off.

"Tamaki? Does she…?" Takashi wondered and shook his head in confusion.

"Tamaki-Senpai! Tamaki-Senpai! Tamaki-Senpai!" I yelled multiple times. I looked around and saw those blue eyes kissing a blue haired beauty. My eyes welled up with water and my face turned icy blue. "Ta-ma-ki-Sen-pai…I'm…I'm too late. NO!" I cried and ran off.

"Ha-HARUHI?!" He noticed me and ran off looking for me. The girl blinked in confusion and then grinned an evil, blue, icy grin.

"Hmm…Forcing Tamaki-Sama to kiss me is easier than I thought," She said and walked off.

------------

"Ahhhhaaa! Ahaaaaa!" I cried in the girls' bathroom. Hardly anyone came in here because of the smell. They always went to the senior bathroom. I was in the corner under one of the blue sinks and I flooded the whole area with my tears. "All of those years, Tamaki-Senpai wanted me to return his love, and I didn't. I finally notice it, and I'm too late! YOU'RE AN IDIOT, HARUHI! AHAAAA! AHAAAAA!" I cried even harder and louder.

I took paper towels and tried to dry my eyes, but they just kept welling up with those blue tears of icy sorrow. I heard footsteps and the door open. I didn't care, though. My whole future with Tamaki was ruined because of my slowness!

The footsteps neared me but I didn't look up.

They neared closer.

Closer.

Even closer.

And then, right next to me.

"Haruhi…It was an accident!" I noticed it was Tamaki-Senpai and I looked up. He saw how blue I was in the face and all of the tears flooding down my face. He picked me up, bridal style, and kissed me.

"S-Senpai!" I cried and smiled. **WARNING:** **It's about to get M-rated. Don't read the rest of this chapter if you don't like M-rated stuff. I MUST CHANGE THIS TO BE M RATED! I like lemons, and if you don't, you don't have to read this part of the story. It won't do anything for the future. I just want this to happen! It may affect the storyline later on, but, it doesn't matter. You can just guess what happened! .**

Tamaki then took me into one of the bathroom stalls. He closed and locked the door as the bell rang for the next class. "Senpai!" I said, worrying about the next class.

"Shh. Don't worry, it's lunch. And besides, you've already missed 2 of your classes. So, let's just do this already," Tamaki assured me and kissed me.

He untied my black tie and dropped it to the floor. He then proceeded to take off my uniform jacket. He put it behind me on the toilet lid. He took of my long sleeved shirt and then all that was left was my blue blouse. He took that off, too. He started nibbling on one of my nipples and I moaned.

"T-Tamaki-Senpai! That feels so good! Don't stop!" I told him and he nodded. I took of his whole uniform top and now we were both half naked. He rubbed his top half around mine and it made us both sweat. He then unzipped my pants and they dropped to the floor. Now all that was left was my underwear. I did the same to him and now we were both in our underwear only. He softly touched my tender spot through my underwear and he made me whimper.

He slipped my underwear off and revealed my womanhood. He then took his index finger and plunged it into me. "AAH!" I screamed and moaned. I then stripped him of his underwear and we were now both naked. He plunged another finger up through me. "Ta-Tamaki-Senpai, stop teasing me!" He smirked and nodded.

"Ready?" He asked seductively. I nodded and he proceeded to plunge his manhood into me. He went slowly at first and then he really thrust hard. I went back and forth, crying as he bumped against me.

"T-TAMAKI! I'M GONNA CUM! AH!" I yelled and the white licked spread all over the place. Tamaki smiled and licked it up. I couldn't believe it. I wonder what it tasted like. We were now at the climax.

"TAMAKI HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!" I yelled to him. He then went so fast, black faded into my eyes. I think I was about to faint, but the toilet held me up so I wouldn't. He then dropped his seed into me and we stopped. We sat in the east corner of the stall and I was in his lap.

"How was…Huff…That?" Tamaki asked me with no breath left.

I replied with a "great" and we pulled our clothes back on and went to our next class.

**WARNING OVER.**

-----------

I regret not going to lunch because the sex made me extremely hungry. It's also a good thing I bring deodorant or people would look suspiciously at me.

Kaoru and Hikaru poked my back and asked me why I was so exhausted. I told them I went to gym early because my schedule was mixed up today. They nodded but still looked suspicious.

**A/N: XD THAT WAS A CUTE CHAPTER! XD If you didn't like it, either PM me or review saying you didn't like it. If I get one little review saying they didn't like it, I promise to never do it again in this story! XD**


End file.
